Percabeth and Kids
by godsofolympus'sdaughter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are now adults. They got married and started a family. Their children are the spawn of two demigods which allows them the powers of both parents. Percy and Annabeth Jackson go through life with 5 kids. They teach there kids combat and life skills, but still learn lessons themselves. Join the Jacksons in their journey through life.


**I have rewritten/changed/added thing to _Perc__abeth and Kids_(resulting in this), so yeah if you were following the older one sorry but this, I hope, is better. This story is based on percabeth and their kids. In this story Percy and Annabeth are demigods. So their children are like half demigods. All names and ages will be in the story(Please tell me if they are not). This story will start on Feb. 12, Charlie's birthday. But before we do that we must do disclaimer_._****  
><strong>

**I, godsofolympus'sdaugter, do not own any Percy Jackson characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I, however, do own the characters I have made up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!<br>**_*CHARLIE'S POV*_

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone finished. I'm Charlie, the oldest out of my 4 sibling(5 including me). It's my birthday. I am now 15. Oh gods, I'm fifteen. My parents are the wackiest people in the universe. They started the "tickle tradition" when I was five. Now every birthday you have to pick people to tickle you till hearts content. The amount of people depends on how old you are. That's 15 different people. Crap! I want to stop getting older. Please!

"Charlie, It's time," I heard my dad voice snapping me out of my thoughts. He came towards me with that look on his face.

"No, Dad, no. Not you!" I said holding a hand up to stop him.. He never stops. He also has the strongest grip. He made it to where once you are 14 you can try to wiggle out of their grasp. If you succeed they have to stop. "Definitely not you," I said. He stopped and frowned.

"Oh c'mon! I want in on the fun," he said. I laughed and violently shook my head. "Fine. Pick your people," he said.

"Okay. I pick Mom, Caleb, Sapphire, Lynn, Luke, Aunt Bianca, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico, Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul, Uncle Malcom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Hazel, Uncle Leo, and Uncle Grover," I said.

"Yes! Me first," My uncle Leo said. I stood in a ready stance. "Ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. It begins. I laughed as hard as my body would allow.

I am now down to the last person. The last person up is mom. I groaned. She is almost as hard as Dad. "Come at me, Bro," I told her.

"Oh I will," she said. I was in that chair for about 5 minutes before I could wiggle out. I laid on the floor panting.

"Best...birthday...ever," I said out of breath. Everyone cheered. We did cake and presents. I got a new paint set, a $50 iTunes gift card, and a lot of other stuff. After that the parents, meaning: Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, my aunts and uncles, and a couple of my friends parents, talked and the kids, meaning: me, my siblings, and my friends, went upstairs. I ditched my siblings to watch a movie in the home theater with my friends. We were watching my favorite, _White House Down_, when my little brother, Luke, came through the door. We paused it immediately. "What do you want?" I asked.

"To watch a movie," he said sitting on my lap.

"Not right now," I said pushing him off me. He gave me the _let me do it or I throw a fit _look. He is only eight so he _always_ wins.

"Charlie? Have you-" Sapphire, my thirteen year old sister, started to ask walking through the door with her twin.

"Seen Luke?" her twin, Caleb, finished.

"Right here," Luke said. "Sapphire! Make Charlie let me watch How To Train Your Dragon 2!" he exclaimed to Sapphire. Some of my friends stifled laughs. I blush and sighed. My sibling were embarrassing.

"Small children please leave the room," I said gesturing to my family. The only family members I really got along with were Lynn and Dad. They all started protesting at once. I glared and we had a staring contest. They almost won, but one by one my friends came up behind me staring. Eventually we won because it was 7 to 3. They trudged to Lynn's room to do whatever they did. I turned to my friends we laughed and high-fived each other. We finished our movie in peace.

When the movie was over we went down stairs. One word: mistake. Seeing their children reminded the parents they had stuff to do and places to go. With that we sadly said goodbye to my friends. I headed upstairs to use my new paints and listen to music before my birthday dinner with the fam and my grandparents.

I got to my room and got my paints ready. Once they were set I gabbed my IPod for music. I went to the music library...

"CALEB! SAPPHIRE!" I screamed. I scrolled through my IPod. Gone...all gone...my music, my photos, my videos, my movies, and my contacts. They wiped my IPod COMPLETELY. I ran downstairs. Everyone was in the living room watching TV. I stomped right over to them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY DAMN STUFF? What the hell did I ever do to you? Why do you fucking hate me? YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HE-"

Before I could finish Mom stepped in. "What the hell is going on here?"

"They wiped my IPod completely," I practically yelled.

"Let me see," she demanded. I handed her the device. She looked through it. She looked as mad as she did when the twins put hair-dye in Dad's shampoo. His hair was green for a week. She looked up at the twins. "Grounded. I want all of your electronics in my room when we get back. You are grounded for the next five weeks and you will NOT be coming to California next week with the rest of us. You will stay with your grandparents. I will let them know you are to have no electronics meaning: No TV, no phones, no tablets, no IPods, no computers, no gameboys," Mom's voice rose to a shout, "And definitely no leaving the house."

She left the with open mouths and wide eyes. Sapphire frowned and looked down. "Yes ma'am," she muttered. She looked up at me with eyes glistening with tears. She may be thirteen but she hated being yelled at and it made her cry. "I'm sorry Charlie."

I couldn't help it. I gave her a hug and whispered, "It's okay." Caleb remained silent.

Mom turned to me. "And you, young man, better watch your tongue before you get in trouble too."

"Sorry," I muttered.

Mom sighed and said, "Alright everyone in the car. We have dinner with Sally and Paul."

Everyone got in and there was chatter all around, but Caleb remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the first chapter was so short. But hope you enjoyed. Also I'm going to start with he whole review to get next chapter. So I'm going to start with 20 review till next chapter. Okay bye!<br>**

**~ godsofolympus'sdaughter**


End file.
